


day 4

by crowleys_moose



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Pining Jensen, Theatre, high school theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleys_moose/pseuds/crowleys_moose
Summary: day 4- high school theatre au with J2. woo!





	day 4

"You comfortable, Jay?"

Jensen ran his fingers through Jared's hair, staring down at him. A pillow was placed in his lap, and Jared's head rested on it. His feet were placed on top of the arm of the couch, and he was looking up at Jensen with tired, sleepy eyes.

"Mhm. Rehearsal jus' leaves me really tired," he mumbled and took Jensen's other hand, playing with his fingers. Jensen didn't blame him for being tired- being on stage would leave anyone feeling emotionally drained. And with the effort that Jared puts into all of the plays, he could only imagine how tired Jared is after rehearsal. He was one of the best actors in the troupe- he could see him going far with the talent that he has.

"I know, man- it leaves me feeling tired too," Jensen said, watching Jared play with his fingers. His face flushed at the simple touch, and his heart was fluttering, but he couldn't get his hopes up. This was his best friend- if they ever started dating, it would ruin their friendship. He wasn't even sure if Jared liked him like that. 

Jared leaned up and snuggled closer to Jensen, staring up at him. "Sorry I'm more touchy than usual- you're just really warm," he told him, and rested his chin on his shoulder. Jensen wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him into his lap.

"Don't be, darlin'. It's cold as hell, so I don't blame you," he said and burrowed his nose into Jared's neck. Jensen knew how this would look to someone who walked in- Jared probably knows what this might look like, too. But everyone in the troupe knows how tactile Jared is, so maybe people would just think that he was in a cuddly mood? He sighed and felt Jared shiver in his arms.

"What ya thinkin' 'bout, Ackles?" Jared mumbled into his neck and lifted his head to look at him. His fox eyes were slanted in curiosity, and his eyebrows were arched up. Somehow he always knew that Jensen was thinking about something- well, he never stops thinking about anything, but that was always him. Jared somehow knew that whatever he was thinking about might've truly been bothering him.

"I...I'm jus' thinkin' about this little...crush, I have," Jensen stammered, his face flushing at Jared's intense gaze. It wasn't a lie- but what he feels for Jared is more than just a crush. He truly couldn't describe it.

"Aww...you have a crush," Jared stated, smirking down at him "who is she? Or is it a he? 'Cause I don't judge at all, man. I would truly be the last person to judge anyone for having a crush on a guy." 

Jensen chuckled- even when Jared was tired, he could be so bubbly. It was so adorable. "It's a guy, and uh...I don't think he really feels the same about me," Jensen said, and pursed his lips "but it's okay. I still want him to be in my life, mostly because he's too amazing to lose. You know?" He asked, eyeing Jared for his reaction.  
Jared nodded slowly, and his mouth twitched in response. The two of them have known each other for two years, and something that Jensen figured out was that Jared's mouth twitched whenever he was jealous. His heart skipped a beat when he watched him- does he feel something for him? Or is just his imagination?

"Well, whoever he is, I hope you get him. Because any guy or girl would be so lucky to have you," he told Jensen, and wrapped his arms around him "I might fall asleep on you, so be ready for that."

If only you knew, Jay...if only you knew, he thought to himself, and wrapped his arms around Jared. He kicked his legs up on the couch and held Jared close to his chest. There was the selfish part of him that wanted to keep Jared to himself- but he wanted him to be happy. And if that person happens to be him-well, that is just a happy little coincidence.


End file.
